The Chosen One
by valkyriea
Summary: Link goes on an adventure to the surface with Beedle and stumbles upon Ghirahim, in the STRANGEST WAY EVER. What happens when Link finds out that two people he thought he knew well, were nothing close? And is there a second demon that lives among Skyloft? Half of a demon? GhiraLink to come in future CH's, along with other pairings Takes place post-Skyward Sword. Rated T, for now.
1. 1-It's Over

_This story was specifically inspired by the game "The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword"._

_All characters and places mentioned in this story were created by "Nintendo"._

_I've loved the LOZ series since I was a little toddler! :3 I own several of the games, but I decided to write a story taking place after the ending of SS specifically because one of the characters took my eyes... GHIRAHIM! … He's made me replay the game three or four times already! (But mostly, the game is what made me replay the game.)_

_This story contains Link x Ghira / YAOI and stuff like that! (Maybe even some torture and other lovely things like that.) So if you don't like the sound of that, don't complain. Just leave, okay? Okay. Also, this story is going to be told from Links POV!_

_BTW, this is the first story/fan-fic I've ever written, so if you have critics I'd be glad to read it, but please don't be too harsh on me. I wrote this in around 7 hours._

_*This is rated "M", for mature teen audiences only!*_

* * *

_(I know this prologue is very messy, and very short, but deal with it. __It's only the prologue. No one even reads prologues.)_

**Prologue:**

I swung my sword into the air.. No.. I swung my best friend.. The one that was always there for me.. The one that was always there for me when I needed help, whether I thought of it or not.. Whether I knew it or not.. _Fi_.. Before I first encountered it, or her, I never in my wildest imaginations dreamt of all the wild beasts, monsters, people, or creatures that I have encountered ever since that day.. The day my dearest friend, the only person I could talk to, someone I loved as if she were my family.. The day Zelda vanished below the clouds.. Despite it being many months ago, when talking about it, I still feel like it was just yesterday..

You see, months ago, one ordinary day in the land of Skyloft was the day of my academy's traditional "Wing Ceremony". This is a day when the junior students of the Knight Academy participate in a race to capture a small bird statue off of their instructors loftwing. The student which captures the statue first is declared the winner. The winner gets to skip a grade ahead in school and become a senior student/knight. And become "one step closer to knighthood". Afterword, the actual ceremony takes place on the hands of the Statue of the Goddess. During the ceremony, Zelda played the role of the Goddess Hylia and I, the winner of the race, played the role of the Goddess's Hero. Zelda gave me a sailcloth, which I still own to this day, as a prize which symbolizes the sailcloth that the Goddess gave to her Hero. To conclude the ceremony, I was supposed to dive off the statue and land inside a circle on the ground using the sailcloth. However, instead of simply jumping off, Zelda slyly pushed me off of the statue! -_- Hah.. I'll get back at her for that one day.. But back to my story!

After the ceremony, Zelda asked if I wanted to fly around Skyloft with her. I don't know how I would've known back then.. But I still feel like it's my fault for letting this happen.. After a while of flying around on our loftwings, there was an explosion, and then a strange tornado appeared. This wasn't any ordinary tornado, it was black, and very ferocious. I had no idea back then, but it was created by a former "demon lord". Ghirahim. On my first encounter with him, or it, down on the surface, he had told me that he had created the tornado with intentions to capture Zelda! ..He has such nerve.. He said "Oh, but listen to me. I'm being positively uncivil." With that damned cocky voice of his.. He continued on with a serious face saying, "Allow me to introduce myself." I thought he was insane! But enough talking about Ghirahim for now.. I keep getting distracted.. So anyways, when that tornado attacked Zelda and I, she fell off of her loftwing and was being sucked into the tornado and down towards the clouds! I tried going after her but it was useless. All I remember after that is waking up in my room at the academy with Zelda's father, the Head Master of the academy, impatiently sitting beside my bed. I let him know all about what had happened, but he seemed to be acting very strange about it all.. Like he knew something about it.. But why would he? Anyways, the next day I was given my seniors uniform. It suits me very well, if I may say so myself. I think green matches my eyes, hair, or something. I also got, or met, my master sword, Fi. Which brings me back to reality..

"AH!" Dear Goddess! After all I have been through, I still need to pay more attention to my surroundings! I nearly forgot to dodge that!

"What's wrong? Getting a little tired, human?" said Demise.

He's the Demon King, Ghirahim's master. Right now, we're having a fight-to-death. Yup, pretty intense. I've fought him three times in the past. But back then, he was in his "imprisoned" form. But, Ghirahim eventually managed to use Zelda's soul to resurrect Demise. I was too late...too slow. But, I know that the Goddess is still on my side. I can still do this! ..

"Although I must admit, you have yet to fail me in making this battle a little interesting. Good job."

"Very funny, Demise... I'll let you know, I'm not nearly through with you yet." I just need some more lightning to show up.. It's one of his two weaknesses. The other? Oh, it's that thing on his forehead. I'm not sure what that is though. "OH!" Lightning! I can do this!

" 'Oh', you say? Hahaha.. How amusing, are you talking to yourse-"

... I did it! I swung my sword into the air, and I thrust it into the pit of Demises chest, finishing him once and for all! This has to do it! But he's..getting up? And now he's vanquishing his sword? Wait, does that mean Ghirahim's dead now? That's a good thing, but..he was Ghirahim's master..

"Extraordinary. You stand as a paragon of your kind, fight like no man or demon I have ever known. Though this is not the end." What could he mean by that..? "My hate...never perishes. It is born anew in a cycle with no end! I will rise again!".

* * *

**Chapter One - It's Over**

"Link!" ..Huh? Ugh, that's probably Zelda.. She's always making me wake up so early. "Come on! ..You saved the world from evil, so shouldn't you be able to wake up in the morning by now?!"

"SHHH! Zelda!" I say with a whispering yell, "you know that no one else knows about that except for some certain people!" I yawn. For Goddesses sake.. "I understand your reasoning, but you should be more careful.. And I'm still half asleep. Let me be~"

"Oh hush, hush, Link!" She giggles. "Come on! Everyone else has already finished eating their food."

"Hmm?" I mumble, "everyone's finished?" It's probably around six in the morning though.. "Hey Zel.. What time is it?"

With a sigh, she says "oh, you silly. It's a bit past noon." I bet you anything has a little smirk on her face right now.. But wait a second..

"Huh?!" I shot straight out of bed in a hurry. Meanwhile Zelda has her little head sticking in through my bedroom window with a sly smile on her face. "But you always wake me up way earlier than this!"

She almost can't stop giggling while she says "Oh Link, I thought by now that you'd be able to get up on your own! It's been a month or two since we came back to Skyloft already! Even Groose gets up earlier than you!" She seriously can't stop laughing.

Oh dear.. -_- "Alright, alright. Stop hassling me, I'll go eat my breakfast now. I'll meet you at the usual place when I'm done!"

"Don't you mean lunch?" She's laughing so hard, I almost think she's going to cry from all of that laughter! What on the clouds has gotten into her?

She has already left to wherever she's going to go until I'm done eating. I sigh as I slip my boots on. It still feels a bit strange being back in my regular Skyloft clothing though. Gaepora, Zelda's dad, told me that I have no need to attend class anymore, because I've already become a true knight or something like that. Therefore, I don't have to wear my knight uniform anymore. But, he also said that I'll always have my room here at the academy, and I can always attend class if I change my mind. I can't think of any place else I could stay at otherwise.. Zelda always tells me that I should attend classes whether I like it or not, because it would be good for me. But I say that she's just bugging me for fun.

* * *

I close the door to my room and lock it. No one ever steals anything around here, or goes into the rooms of others without permission. But, throughout my journeys I've collected very precious, expensive, rare, and important items that I can _not_ afford to lose. I start heading towards the washroom, like I always do first thing in the morning, but I notice someone is already in there. So instead, I make my way to the kitchen. But...this is strange. I wonder where the cook is. She's always here. Especially around noon! Oh well, I guess I'll just grab whatever snacks I can find for myself.

As I sit down on the table, I notice that it's verrryyyy quiet. I start to munch on my food as I wonder what's going on. Hm.. Maybe when whoever is in the washroom finally gets out, I can ask them where everyone else is.. You know, ever since I defeated Demise and came back to Skyloft to live peacefully, I've been getting this feeling that something has been watching me.. And right now, I'm getting a pretty strong sense of that feeling. I don't like this, at all. I can't even think of anything bad right now that could make it's way up to Skyloft.. But still, it's just freaking me out and..

"Link?"

"AH! WHO'S THERE?!" I say. This is freaking me out!

"Whoa! Sorry to startle you there, Link. It's just me, Fledge."

I turn around on my chair, only to see a tired and startled Fledge standing at the doorway to the kitchen. "Oh dear Goddess.. Goon evening Fledge. No need to be sorry. Anyways, what are you up to?"

"Huh?" He says. Why does he have such a confused and tired look on his face? "I was just on my way back from the washroom, and I saw someone siting here so I came to take a look. But.. What do you mean?"

"..." I'm just staring back at him with a blank smile. What..is he talking about? "I'm sorry? What do _you_ mean, Fledge?"

"I'm sorry Link, but it's around 5 in the morning. What did you mean what you said 'good evening'? Was that some sort of joke..?"

"WHAT!?" *OTL* No wonder she was laughing so hard.. "Have you seen Zelda around this morning by any chance?!" Fledge jumped a little bit in surprise, "Oh! Sorry about that.. I was pretty loud."

"No, it's fine, Link." He says as he shakes his head off. "I didn't see Zelda, but, I did find this note on the floor in front of the washroom!" He hands me a pink piece of paper.

"Thanks Fledge, I'll see you later."

"See ya, Link." Fledge is gone now..

I wonder what this says.

"_Hey, Chosen Hero! Good evening! HAHAHA! I can't believe_

_you fell for my trick! While you're reading this, it's probably_

_around 6AM! Did you seriously think I'd let you sleep in?_

_-Zelda"_

* * *

"Why did you do that? You made me get up, telling me that it was already past noon. And then, I nearly had a heart attack! If I had known it was early in the morning, I wouldn't have gone insane, thinking that something freaky was watching me.. Fledge scared me so badly.. And now that I think about it, you left that note in front of the washroom door because _you know_ that I _always_ go to the washroom first thing in the morning.. How cruel.."

"Oh.. Link.." Zelda can barely speak right now. Why? Because she's laughing and crying her head off about this joke she played on me. "You're so gullible sometimes!" It's actually some time past noon now, and I'm sitting with Zelda on the edge of that floating land, with an infinite amount of water pouring down onto Skyloft's little lake thing. How does the Goddess do it? And where does the water disappear to after it falls off the edge of Skyloft? Does it just transport back to the top once it falls down far enough?

As I sigh, I say "you know what, Zel? Everyone is gullible during their weak times. I was half asleep! That was so not fair!"

"But you have to admit! It is funny, isn't it?" I think she's finally a little bit more calm now.

"Yes.. Yes I do have admit that.." I say as I chuckle a bit. "Oh Zel, what would I be doing without you?" I say as I raise my arms up beside my head in defeat and curiosity.

"...You'd probably just sleep all the time..." As she says that, we go into complete silence.. A few seconds later, we're both laughing to our hearts contents. I guess you can scratch that thing I said about her being calm now.

"Zel.. You'll never get tired of making fun of me..will you?"

"Probably not!" She says with a little chuckle and a sigh of satisfaction.

Oh dear, that Zelda doesn't know when to stop. She's never been this cheerful and mischievous for a _very_ long time though, so I guess it's somewhat a good thing. But still, I seriously thought someone was watching over me from the shadows or something earlier! Well, I might have thought that either way.. I've been getting that strange feeling more often nowadays.. It really does make me wonder..

"...Link? Are you okay?" she says with a confused and worried face. "You look a little worried."

"Huh? I do? Sorry about that, I was just thinking,"

"Are you sure, Link? What exactly are you thinking about?" She has a worried look on her face.

"Sorry for worrying you, Zel.. I wasn't planning on telling anyone this, but.."

"What is it? You can tell me anything. After all, I am your Goddess!" She says with a little smile.

I smile back and say with a sigh, "I don't know why, but I get this strange feeling sometimes that someone or something is watching me. And I've been getting these feelings and thoughts more often now in these past weeks.." It looks like she's in deep thought. "..Zel?"

"Link.."

o.o "..Yea?"

"I don't know how to say this, but take me seriously, okay?"

I wonder what she means. As I nod my head, she leans in and whispers closely into my ear.

"Listen Link, I think that what you're experiencing is similar to what I was experiencing before I fell below the clouds.. You remember how I was hearing voices, right?" I'm nodding my head as she says this all. "Except in _your_ situation, nobody's calling you from down below. But their subconsciously calling you from _very_ close by. And I think that whatever it is, is watching us right now." She's standing up now. "That's why I was whispering in your ear. Just...be careful. Okay? I don't know why, but this is really bugging me now that you've mentioned it."

"Yes, of course. I understand what you said completely." I'm suddenly feeling sick, I'm looking all around us and suddenly I.. "AH!"

"Link!" Zelda screams my name above me as I'm falling down.

Darn it! I should learn to take my sailcloth with me everywhere. I quickly called my loftwing, but I was too late. Oh well, all I did was fall into the water below anyways. But that really shocked me though. I seriously should be more careful from now on!

"Link!" Zelda's now floating towards me on the water on her loftwing. It looks kind of funny.. "Are you alright? What were you thinking?"

"Sorry about that. I know should've been more careful! But..what are you doing? Afraid to get a little wet or something?" I say with a little giggle.

"Oh Link.." We both laughed a bit, and splashed some water at each other for a while. Before we knew it, we were relaxing, laying on the grass, and it was around 3 PM already. I think we've been laying here for about an hour now.

* * *

"Zel.. Didn't you say earlier that your dad wanted to talk me?"

"OH, SHOOT! I did! Quickly go and get changed into your knights outfit and go to his office. He said he wants you there much before dinner time.

"My knights outfit? Do you know why?"

"Well..no. But just go, okay? I'll talk to you tomorrow!" She says with that crazy smile of hers.

"Hm.. Okay, see you!" I say as I run off to the academy.

As I start jogging down to the academy, I see Beedle walking just ahead of me. Now _this_ was definitely strange. Why in the Goddesses name is he walking around Skyloft? And where did he put the shop? I guess I'll just have stop and ask what happened.. "Hey! Beedle!"

"Ohh! Hello!" My gosh, his voice is so strange. "What's wrong? You don't look too good, Link."

"Oh, I've just got a little headache, that's all. But, Beedle..are_ you_ okay? What happened to the shop and why are you down here?" I'm so confused right now. He's acting just like nothing is even out of the ordinary. Wait a second, what's that...over...there...? "Beedle, LOOK OUT!" Just as I push him to the ground, another one almost hits me in the face. "Whose throwing these rocks?!"

"Oh! Rocks? What's happening?"

"Sorry about that Beedle, but I couldn't help but notice something strange behind that tree there. And then all of a sudden, two rocks came flying from behind it! I hope that whoever was behind there didn't run away yet! 'Cause they're gonna be in lots of trouble!" I'm starting to storm off, but Beedle is holding me back..

"Wait! Link! You should be more careful. I'm sure they're gone now.. It looks like there's a path behind that tree.."

"Oh, yes that path goes near some stairs that lead up to the academy.. Hm.."

"Oh! Speaking of that, I must be heading there. The Headmaster has requested to see me."

"Gaepora? Why does he wish to see you?" I say as I brush of some grass from my clothing.

"I do not know, Link. But I do know that it involves you. So you'd better come along!" Without saying anything else, Beedle grabs my arm and starts pulling me along with him. "We can get to the academy from this path? Yes?" He continues walking.

* * *

Before I went to Gaepora's room, I sent Beedle along first while I went to get my change of clothing. I'm still frustrated about whoever threw those rocks at us! But oh well, that can wait. As I'm heading up the stairs, Groose is downstairs telling me to go down and talk to him immediately. What a brat. I told him I was busy, but he kept insisting. I just ignored him. I'll see him later eventually. We live in the same building after all.

Finally, I'm here. I knock on his door and he gives an immediate reply. "Come in".

As I enter, he doesn't bother to ask me to sit down, but he just goes straight to the business. Uh oh.

"Thank you for coming. Link, as you may have suspected, I have a task for you."

"Yes sir. Would you mind telling me what Beedle has to do with this?"

"Of course. Just wait a minute, I will get to that shortly. But first, I need you to go down to the surface for me. Don't worry now, Beedle knows everything, and he won't tell anyone." Beedle confirmed with a determined nod. "Nothing bad has happened, I just feel the need to patrol the areas down there. Because eventually, we've got to get some more good going on down there. As in families, and people of Skyloft. I'd like you to explore known and unknown areas and list which areas have what things/creatures, if there are any. If there's anything else you find I should know, jot that down as well." There was a short pause. "I'd like it for you to start tomorrow. Is there anything you like to ask?"

"Alright sir, I understand. But..Beedle?"

"Ah yes, that's right. Sorry about that... Beedle will be traveling with you. He has a loftwing that he can ride along with you on. And here's the thing, his loftwing is strong, therefore it is capable of carrying down supplies for you two. I'd like it for you two to spend a couple of days down there. The faster you get your research done, the better."

"Yes sir."

* * *

**_Authors Notes!:_**

_First of all, I'd like to say THANK YOU to anyone that read through this whole chapter! I know it wasn't very satisfying in the sense that Ghira wasn't here much at all, but mehhhhh, the first few chapters are going to lead up to some very smexy GhiraLink stuff! I promise! I swear on the Goddess Hylia herself! …. In all seriousness though, I promise that you won't be disappointed if you stick through with me on this one. This is my first every story/fan-fic, but I seriously believe that it's going to turn out great! =)_

_Last but not least, reviews are 100% welcomed! Let me know if this was too short, too cheesy, and anything else you can think of! Thank you!_


	2. 2-Below The Clouds

**Chapter 2 - Below The Clouds**

Right now, I'm too lazy to organize everything for tomorrow. So I guess I'll just dump everything on the floor and under my desk for now. I would dump every on top of my desk, but I wouldn't want to disorganize my art work.

I enjoy drawing, sketching, carving little sculptures, writing songs, and many other things. No matter what sub-topic it falls into, art is what I live for nowadays. I've always loved it as a kid though, so It's nothing new. But, back then it was nothing but a hobby.

..Thinking back on it, I miss those days.. My father and I would go outside nearly every sunny and bright day to sketch anything we could think of. And from time to time he brought along another boy for me to play with. All I can remember about that boy, is that he's around 4 or 5 years older than me. So right now, I guess he'd be in his early twenties..?

I don't remember his name either, but I know that he enjoyed watching me draw. He would always compliment my drawings almost too much! But anyways..

The only people that know I like art are Zelda, Gaepora, and Groose. Although, Groose only found out a month or two after we returned to Skyloft..

You know, I've become very close to Groose. We tell each other almost everything now! Oh. That reminds me. I keep forgetting to meet up with Groose for whatever he wants to talk about. I'd go now, but it seems to be raining pretty hard all of a sudden.. Mehh, whatever, I'll just go. It's not like I have to go outside or anything.

I'm knocking on Grooses door but I'm getting no response. I'll walk in anyways, maybe he's just dozing off or something.

"..Groose?"

"AH! Link! Don't scare me like that!"

O-O "Scare you? But I was knocking on your door for nearly a minute already! How could you not have noticed?"

"What? Really? I guess I just wasn't paying attention."

Gee... What's wrong with him today? He's never jumpy like this..

"Anyways, you gotta listen. Now that it's raining, I don't think he'll be able to hear us as well."

"...He? Who are you ta-" Groose just cut me off mid sentence. Hmph.

"Just listen! I think that creepy guy is back! I saw him! I saw him by the graveyard playing with that kid, Gully! You know, that one that's always chasing those rhino beetle things!"

"Hold on, Groose! Calm down for a second!" My Goddess.. What's wrong with him? "Who is back, Groose? What creepy guy?" Is he losing his mind or something..?

"That guy! With the white hair! What was his name... Crayhim?!"

"Crayhim..?" ,,,, "Wait a minute. Did you say 'white hair'?"

"Yes, yes! It's him!"

"Groose, I think you're talking about Ghirahim!"

"Ghirahim? Are you sure that's his name?"

"Yes, yes, come to my room. I'll draw a quick sketch."

As we zipped across the hall to my room, I was feeling 100% out of my mind. The thoughts going through my head where basically like this: "Ghirahim? He's back? What does this mean? I swear on the Goddess, that when I was battling Demise, I saw with my very own eyes when he made the sword disappear! Wouldn't that mean Ghirahim disappeared too? Because before the battle, I saw him put Ghirahim _in_ the sword. I'm so confused."

I was finishing a couple details on my sketch as I heard Groose panting hard, pacing back and forth quickly behind me.

"Are you done yet, Link? It's been nearly ten million years already!" Gosh, he exaggerates so much.. "You usually take like 2 seconds!"

"Oh. Sorry. Here you go!"

...

What the heck. Why did I spend so long on that? .. How do I even remember _exactly_ what Ghirahim looks like? I even got his clothing down, from head to toe...

"Wholy crap, Link. This is definitely him! I'd recognize this face any day!"

"Seriously?! What are we going to do then? Did you talk to Gully? Did anyone else see him?!"

"Uh, no I didn't talk to him. I didn't think of that! Nice going Link!"

Oh-my-Goddess. Groose can be such a blockhead sometimes. -_- *sigh* And the look on his face right now. Totally clueless.

"Well, Link. I think we should go over to talk to him right now!"

"I agree with you Groose.. But.. It's _really_ pouring out there."

"Oh.. You're right, it is. Tomorrow then?"

"Yes, I think we should... Wait. No. Gaepora is sending me down to The Surface to run some errands tomorrow. And I'm going to be staying down there for a couple of days."

"ALONE?!"

"AH! Don't be so loud! .. Anyways, no, Beedle is coming along with me."

"Beedle... Is he gonna fly his shop down there or something? *durr hurr* "

Oh dear Goddess, Groose is so dumb. "No, Groose. He's going to be taking his loftwing."

"Oh, that's right. Ever since you defeated Demise, our loftwings can go down there now!"

"Yup... Well... Groose, this is really confusing me and stressing me out.. I think I'm going to go take a walk, by myself."

"A walk? It's pouring though.. You know, I'd join you, but I wouldn't wanna ruin my do."

Groose is now out of my room.

As I'm putting on some gloves and what not, I can't help but notice the sketch of Ghirahim I made.. I don't know why, but I'm putting it in my pocket and taking it with me.

As I'm walking down the stairs, I notice someone down the hall. Whoever it is is walking in this direction. *sigh* I don't want to deal with anyone right now.

I ran off, trying to avoid someone, and now I'm outside in the pouring rain. I don't know why, but I've decided to make my way to the top of the waterfall. I find it kind of relaxing up there.

I ended up falling asleep.

Good thing I don't move much while I sleep. Otherwise, I probably would've fallen right off again!

...

It's dark now, so I suspect that it's around midnight. And, just like it was when I got here, it's pouring like mad. I don't think I've seen it rain this hard for a couple of weeks now. It's supposed to be summer! But, I do _love_ the rain. So whatever.

I should probably head back to the academy soon, and take a nice warm bath anyways.. But first, I came up here to think. I didn't even do it though! I just fell asleep.. -_-

"Oh.." I say, as I notice the sketch of Ghirahim laying on the grass in front of me. I'm trying to pick it up, but it's all soaked now.. What a shame.. Wait, why am I feeling sad about this? It's just a picture of Ghirahim. Nothing special. It's not like I'm the one that wanted to draw it in the first place.

...

"Dear Goddess this is relaxing... I haven't had a back massage like this in ages..."

"Oh really? .. You know, it's nice relaxing here with you, but I think you should head back before you get a cold."

"Yea, I guess you're right." I'm slowly standing up now.

"Good night, sky child."

"G'night" I'm stretching and yawning now.

...

"HUH?!" Wait a second?! What the heck was that?! Did I just dream that? Yea..! It must've been a dream.. What in Goddesses name is wrong with me today? I guess I'd better head back and take a warm bath or something.. And clear my head.. Gaahhh..

I'm back at the academy now. Getting some clothes and a towel together for after my bath. I always leave my soap, shampoo, and other things there. No one found or touched it the first time I forgot it there, so I just decided to leave it there.

You know, I was thinking that I'd do this thing again after I'm done with my bath. I haven't done it in a while now. And now that I'm all stressed out, I think now would be a good time to do it. This is a bit embarrassing to admit though..

I've finished washing my hair and body now, and I've been playing with my member for a while now. I don't really know why, but it feels kind of good. One day I was just cleaning my body, and it felt different. And now, I kind of massage it every once in awhile to get that feeling again.

...Uh oh. I just woke up. It looks like I fell asleep in the bath! Whoopsies~ I hope no one else wanted to bathe while I was in here!

I'm drying myself and putting on my clothes now.

I wonder what time it is...

I'm in my room now, packing everything for my mini journey with Beedle. I wonder if he's all packed up yet. I guess I'll just go ahead and take everything to the big jumping platform by the lighthouse.

Oh.. Beedle's already here. Along with Zelda, Gaepora, and Groose.

"Hey guys."

"Link!" Zelda looks a little mad.. "Where were you? I went to wake you up as usual but you were nowhere to be found!"

"That's right, Link." Groose is talking now. "I was worried something happened! You know?"

"Yes, yes. Sorry about that. I accidentally fell asleep in the bath last night."

" -.- Link, you know better than to do that!"

"Sorry, Zelda~"

" *cough* Anywho." Gaepora is finally deciding to speak up. "You two best be on your ways now. It's already 2 PM."

"Really? I slept in for that long?"

"It seems so, Link. Well, get your things into these pockets on Beedles loftwing saddle so you can get off."

"Alrighty then.."

...

I just finished packing everything up. I also have a bunch of potions, weapons, and other things in the pouch around my waist. I'm still amazed by how much things I can fit in here..

"I'll see you later Link!" Says Zelda, with a cheerful smile.

"Be _very_ careful, Link! You know what I'm talking about..!" Groose is walking away now.

"Go on," says Gaepora. "Remember, right down everything you think necessary!" He's waving goodbye.

I nod my head, and run off of the platform. I haven't ridden my loftwing for a while now that I think about it. Too bad this'll only be for little while!

Beedle and I just landed beside the Statue of the Goddess. Since it's Beedle's first time down here, he got freaked out a little. He said "Ohh! This is where the Goddess went!"

We walked into the Sealed Temple to set our stuff down.

"Hey, Beedle. We better put our stuff behind that tree there. I know that monsters don't come in here, but just in case. You know?"

"Yes that's right. Good thinking, Link."

We finally finished setting our things down.

Suddenly, Beedle says "okay Link. Good work. I don't mean to be rude or anything, but since there's no bad guys anymore, why should I have to come with you? I'm just going to be sleeping inside of the Statue of the Goddess now. Come get me if you need me. See ya." He casually waved his hands and took a few things with him before he took off.

I can't believe him. I never thought that Beedle would be one to act like this. Could it be that he's just scared? I guess that would make sense, because only species that have the trust of the Goddess can enter the statue. So maybe he's going in there hoping to be safe. Oh well, he'd probably just bug me or slow me down anyways. I guess I'll start with my patrolling then.

As I'm walking towards the door that leads me to Faron Woods, I look to my left and notice something. It's Fi! I ran up to my sword, and squeezed it tightly. I've missed Fi _so_ much. I wish she would come out and say hello to me. But I guess that's not going to happen unless some "demon king" strikes again. *sigh*

I make my way to the Great Tree, with hopes to run into some Kikwis. And that I did. I can hear someone walking around, but I can't quite locate them. There's still some Octoroks around though. One of them caught me off guard and spat its stupid rock thing at me. That hurt.

I still don't get why they just go into the ground when you get close to them. Are they shy or something? Whatever.. Although killing some of those satisfied, I still feel a bit empty only using this sword from the academy..

"Kwii!"

Huh? A Kikwi? Where?

"Link!"

"Oh! Hello!"

"Do you remember who I am? Do you remember me?"

Yup. This is Machi. He always gets upset if I say I don't remember him. "Of course I do!"

"Kwii~ Then what's my name?!"

"Why, it's Machi of course!"

"Yay!" He's jumping up and down now.

"Where are the others?"

"The Elder is in the hard to reach place. Where you have to swing on rope to get there. Kwii~"

"Ohh, I see. I think I know where you're talking about! Thanks Machi!"

"No problem! =D"

I started walking to where I believe the elder, Bucha, is at. Yup, I was right. He's at the place where I first met him! But...how does he even get up there? Hm. whatever.

"Hey, Bucha!"

"Kwuu kwu kwu~ Hello there, Link. What brings you here?"

"Not much, I'm just patrolling the area."

"That's very nice of you. Although I must tell you, the only bad creatures around these woods are Deku Babas, Deku Hornets, Guay, Keese, and Octoroks. That'll probably save you some time., kyu~"

"Gee. Thanks a lot! It really does save me a lot of time!"

"Goodbye, Link."

"Bye."

It's around 5 PM now, so I've decided to start heading back to the Sealed Grounds. I wonder if Beedle is still sleeping. -_- I still can't get over what he said. I thought he would enjoy travelling with me, but I guess not.

I'm back inside the sealed grounds, drinking some pumpkin soup. Despite it being a little cold, it still tastes magnificent! *sigh*

-I fell asleep for a couple of hours-

*yawn* It's pretty dark out. Maybe I should go check on beetle..

Before I walk on over to the statue, I put all my equipment down. I don't think I'll be needing it.

I'm walking through the entrance at the bottom of the statue as I say "Beedle~ You awake?"

No response.

"Beedle~"

I start walking faster.

There's something shining in the distance.

Diamonds?

"Beedle?"

The diamonds are gone..

There's a cage now..

Beedle is... In the cage?

"Beedle, what's going on?"

He's tied up.

"Beedle? Wake up!"

He's not waking up. I can't reach him.

It's too dark to head back to Skyloft for help.. Should I stay here until he wakes up? Maybe I should ask the Kikwis for help... Goddess.. What is happening?

Right now I'm running as fast as I can all over Faron Woods. It's too dark out to find any Kikwi anywhere. Where are they? Where do they sleep?

Oh? What's that? Is that a Skyloftian? A Sheikah? ... A demon?!

"Hey! Helloooo!"

Where are they going?

"Come back!"

They heard me! ... It's a male.

"Who are you?"

He has white hair.

He's speaking, "come here."

It looks like a demon. I shouldn't go over there. I should run.

He's saying something again, "I need help!"

...He needs help?

"What do you need help for?"

Screw it. I'm going over there. I'm too curious.

...

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

_**Authors Note!:**_

_Hellooooo! _

_I wonder what's going to happen between Link and that demon... Hmm..._

_HMMMMMM!_

_I have nothing to say except for... READ chapter 3 right away please and thank you~_

_I'm using my precious "homework time" for this lol, so I hope it was alright._


	3. 3-The Daydream

_*All standard disclaimers apply*_

**Chapter 3 - The daydream**

_Screw it. I'm going over there. I'm too curious._

_..._

_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea._

_..._

"Link. Link...are you okay?"

...

He could hear faded out voices in his head, disturbing his thoughts.

...

"Heeellooooo, Mr. Hero?" Beetle began to snap his fingers in front of his face, trying to catch his attention.

"Huh?" Link had just blanked out in the middle of his conversation with the Headmaster and Beetle.

"Hmm.. Are you okay Link? You began to stare at nothing and space out for a minute when I was talking to you.. Is there something on your mind?" Gaepora asked the young boy confused, wanting a response.

Link stood there for a moment recalling what just happened.. Huh. Did he seriously just _daydream_ about everything that happened? None of that was real? He hadn't even gone to the surface yet? "Uhm.. No. Nothings on my mind." And who was that...demon?

Beedle just stood there in silence, not really caring about whatever Links deal was.

After a short time spent talking, Link said goodbye to Gaepora before chasing after Beedle. He thought it was a bit strange though, because in his daydream they had just gone to The Surface right away, and there was no need for planning their trip out.

As Link was catching up to him, noted to himself about how strange Beedle is. "Who in the world would spend their life riding a bicycle to keep afloat a shop that nobody even shops at? He'd be _way_ better off running a shop on actual Skyloft. Like, on the ground, where everyone else is." Link thought to himself for a moment before he tapped Beedles right shoulder with his own left hand.

"Beedle, could you wait a minute?".

Beedle's eyes rose up briefly, startled at the others sudden motion. A small look of confusion appeared on his face as he replied to the young man, "For what?". He had a bit of an annoyed look on his face as well.

Noticing that the strange man had gotten startled, Link apologetically smiled and lifted his arm up to scratch the side of his head. "I just thought that we should discuss what to bring, when to leave, and whatever else we can think of before we head down there." Link said this as if it were entirely obvious. Which it should have been to Beedle, but somehow it seemed that it had not come to cross his mind.

"Oh," he replied following with an elongated sigh. "Can we not just wait another day? I have things to do you know, _hero_."

Hmph. Before Beedle interrupted his thoughts, Link thought silently to himself. "Why is he talking to me with such a rude tone? What did I ever do to him to make him talk like that? I don't usually judge people like this..but there's just something about his vibe that I'm not exactly liking right now..."

"Just because you went all high and mighty and banished some demon king, it doesn't mean that you can just try to boss everyone around. Why should some old guy like me go on some unpremeditated so called 'research trip' with a kid like you? You mind telling me?"

Link stood there in silence and thought to himself once again. "I can't begin to think of how I was so credulous to even think that Beedle was a nice person. After all these years, only _now_ I find out that he is just some insulting and impolite old guy?".

"...No?" Beedle made yet another irritated sigh. "Listen, I'm busy running the shop and all, literally, so you can come find me any time I'm not doing that. Okay?" He tilted his head down a bit and gave Link a small stare, as if he were threatening Link to quickly agree so he could be on his way.

"...Okay. Okay. I'll come find you sometime when I'm free at night. Before I come though, just think of a couple of ideas for our trip, okay?" Link looked and felt a tad bit worried, and upset with the other. He couldn't believe that Beedle was treating him rudely even after he knew of the hardships that Link had been through. "Maybe Gaepora didn't exactly deliver the news properly." As Link thought these words in his head, he was given yet another rude look.

Beedle shot back a quick reply of "I got it kid, I got it." as he started walking away.

"Ugghhh" Link felt himself cringe at the way Beedle called him "kid". But afterwards, he let go a relieved sigh as Beetle was no longer in his presence.

Heading in no particular direction, Link made his way down the stairs. But after hearing his stomach grumble, he strolled to the kitchen, with hopes of grabbing something to eat.

"Good evening, Henya."

Henya is the lunch lady at the academy. Link has broken an assortment of her pottery in the before, so the two don't have a very good past. But other than that, they have an acceptable relationship.

"Oh, hello there, Link. What are you up to?"

"I caught my stomach growling a minute ago, so I came to grab some early dinner." Link said with a quiet, sheepishly laugh.

Henya replied with small laughter, "Well in that case, you've arrived just on time!" As she said this she scooped up what Link assumed was soup, from the big cauldron, and poured a reasonable amount into a bowl for the young man. She walked over to set down the bowl onto the table, and walked backed to her place as she began talking again. "I just cooked up some mighty pumpkin soup for you busy teenagers. You're always running around, so I thought you might need something to refresh yourselves!"

Link smiled politely as he sat down and accepted the appetizing pumpkin soup. "Thank you!" He was about to take a spoonful, but to his disappointment there was no spoon. "Oh.. Henya, if it's not any trouble, would you mind passing me a spoon?"

"Oh. Of course, of course." She quickly grabbed a spoon for him and handed it over. "Wait a second.." She said this with a slightly cautious tone in her voice. "Why are you being so nice to me today?"

"Am I?" Link chuckled a bit to himself, although he wasn't sure why.

"Hmm... Say Link, what did you do today?"

As this question popped up, memories of todays activities flowed into his mind. He then thought about the daydream he had earlier, recalling how _rude_ Henya was in it. He was glad it was not how she really is. His future trip down to The Surface also managed to pop in his mind, and he thought about how going to need to bring down some food. Unless they decide to hunt some chuchus or deku babas. "Hah," Link thought to himself. "That's never going to happen."

"Hm?"

"Uh." He took a while collecting his thoughts, trying to remember what Henya had asked him. "Well... I had a meeting with Gaepora and Beedle today."

"Oh, did you? What was that all about?"

"Gaepora is planning on sending Beedle and I on a..um... Little study trip, for a couple days." For a moment, Link had almost told her that they were going down to The Surface. Freaking out in his mind, he wondered what her reaction would have been if he had actually said anything about The Surface to her. Because, only a few select people here in The Sky knew about the vast land below The Cloud Barrier. But why was Beedle allowed to know? ...

"That sounds fun!" She just replied with a smile, "I'm glad that students get the chance to study outside of classrooms now." She didn't seem to notice the stuttering in Links words, and he was glad at that.

"Yea~ By the way, Henya. We're going to need some sort of food supply for those couple of days, and I was wondering if you could be our supplier..?"

"Hmm.. So _this_ is why you were being so nice to me!" She was speaking with a serious voice. "Well in that case, if you want me to supply you with food, you're going to have to pay for all of my pots you've broken!"

Not hearing humorous tone in her voice, Link thought she was serious. He let out a chuckle when he realized she wasn't though.

"Ohh, I'm just fooling with you! You just let me know when you'll need the food by." Henya chuckled a little as she said this. She didn't know why she was in such a good mood today.

"Thank you, Henya! This really is nice of you." Link returned the kind smile.

After finishing up his dinner, Link stopped by his room before going to go take a bath. He was just grabbing some clothes, a towel, soap and shampoo together.

As he was walking up the stairs, he noticed someone walking out of her room with a towel. Automatically thinking that she might be heading to the bath as well, he ran straight past her and went straight into the bathroom quickly locking the door.

With his breath starting to calm down, he slowly put his belongings down and was taking his boots off before someone started slamming against the door suddenly from the other side. He jumped up in shock at first, but then his eyes just stared and the door, remembering the girl he ran past.

"Link, you better open this door _right now_!" It was Karane. When she first saw Link dodge by her in the hallway, she thought of it as nothing until she witnessed him run straight into the bath. "I'm serious Link! Every night, some lunatic is hogging up the bath 'till the sun rises, and they _never _respond when I knock on the door! So, today I've decided to come early before that _maniac_ hogs up the bath again. But wait, what's this? A NEW idiot comes along to hog the bath from me! I know it's you, Link!"

Link couldn't see her face, but he could tell by the crazed tone in her voice that her face was boiling up, fast. He tried to calm her down as he said "Karane? Listen. I'm sorry, but I _really_ need this bath right now." Thinking about it to himself, he really _did _need this bath. Ever since he started going down to The Surface, to fulfill his mission as "the Chosen Hero", he lost his habit of showering everyday. He sniffed himself in thought wondering how much he smelled at the moment. *gag*

"Bla bla bla, bla bla. My name is Link, and I can do whatever I want." Karane spoke in a rude and mocking voice. "Fine, whatever Link. But next time I won't go easy on you!"

Link stood silently listening to Karanes muffled footsteps through the door getting softer as she stormed away. "Sheesh," Link thought aloud. "Karane must have some anger issues or something.." He decided to shrug it off, feeling it wasn't important.

Finally being let alone in peace, Link stripped himself of his clothing and slowly made his way into the bath. He hadn't taken a bath for a while, so he exhaled a bit and sighed as he relaxed into the warm and welcoming waters of the bath.

As he was washing his hair, he began to think about how his life was _just _getting back to normal. But now all of a sudden, Gaepora wants him to travel back to The Surface? "It's like Gaepora has no empathy towards me anymore," Link thought to himself. "Why would he just tell me to go back down there, knowing everything I've been through down there?". After thinking about it some more, Link realized that Gaepora didn't know _exactly_ everything. "All he actually knows is that his daughter fell below the clouds, and I went to go save her with the Goddesses sword. I kind of think that he's just decided to deny the whole thing about Zelda being an incarnation of the Goddess Hylia and me being the Goddesses Chosen Hero.. Oh well. It can't be helped now."

After getting all fussed up about Gaepora he began to think about his days events instead, as he cleansed his body. First, Zelda played a cruel trick on him, which he noted to himself to get back at her. Second, Groose wanted to speak with him, so he made a quick note of that too. Third, Gaepora sent him on a mini journey down to The Surface with Beedle. Fourth, he found out that Beedle is actually a total ass-hole. Fifth, he thinks that Karane may have some anger issues.

"Uggh." Link stretched within the bath. Hey laid there and thought some more about what he had to do the next day. And without realizing it, he fell asleep.

Link yawned and stretched as he woke up, with the suns light peeking through the vent on the ceiling. "Aw crap.." Link spoke to himself, realizing he fell asleep in the bath. He started to make his way up until he saw a little something poking out. "Oh great," he thought aloud. "Not this again.." Link started to remember the last time this had happened.

...

One day about two years ago, he woke up with his member hard for the first time, and he had no idea what was happening. Thinking that it was some sort of sickness, Link walked down the halls of the academy with this unfamiliar tightness in his pants, going straight for Horwell's room, the instructor with brown hair. Since his father wasn't around anymore, he thought Horwell would be his best shot, since he's an expert on all kinds of animals and things. Link remembered _exactly_ how their conversation went. First, while pointing towards his member, Link said "Um.. Instructor Horwell? I woke up like this and I don't know what happened. Would you possibly know what to do?" Immediately after he said that, Horwell just stood still, nodding his head for a moment taking in Links words. A small chuckle escaped his mouth as he struggled to figure out what to say back to the young knight. In the end, Horwell somehow managed to explain what the situation was and how to deal with it. Link felt rather embarrassed about it, and he still gets nervous talking to Horwell sometimes, always wondering if he had told anyone else about it.

...

Link started to blush as his body was taking in all the heat from the room, and while being surrounded by thoughts of the first time this had happened. It happened several other times before he was suddenly being called "the Chosen Hero", but this was the first time it had happened since then. He gave out another small sigh as he slipped his body back into welcoming waters of the bath.

As Link grabbed hold of his member, and he winced a little at the feeling having not felt like this for a long time. He slowly began to slide his hands up and down. As time went on, he increased the speed of his strokes, struggling to get it out of himself. His cheeks grew a soft cherry color, as he started to pant softly making his member harden even more. Despite Horwells detailed explanation, Link still couldn't figure out why his motions made himself feel so strange, yet so good and relaxing. It also felt so different this time, since it was being done underwater, and hasn't been done for so long.

He arched his back more, and bit down on his lip as he felt his release coming. He tried to stroke harder, until finally, he came. He stayed with his back arched for a while until he settled down and relaxed back into the bath.

But then, he thought to himself. This wasn't the time to relax, he must have slept in to about ten in the morning. He released an annoyed sigh, as he rinsed himself once more, and got out of the bath. Then he put his clothes on lazily as he was still feeling a bit tired from just waking up.

"Good morning, Link!" Pipit waved at the other man cheerfully, with his other hand holding onto Karane. He nudged her arm a bit, before she let out some words sluggishly.

"Good morning, Link."

Remembering last night's encounter with Karane, he tried replying with a pretty tone in his voice. "Good morning, Pipit, Karane." He shared glances with the two as he spoke their names. "What are you both up to this morning?" He tried to keep up his smile, not wanting to get on Karanes bad side again.

"Well," Karane replied rather loudly. "We were just going for a walk before grabbing some lunch. How about _you_?

"Yup," Link thought to himself. "She's definitely still mad about last night. It seems like she told Pipit about it...but it seems like he doesn't really care." ... "And did she say lunch? -sigh- Did I really sleep in that late?"

"Karane.. Be nice.." Pipit told her in a quiet voice, trying to avoid Links ears.

Thinking it was a bad idea to have them to know he was in the bath all night, he looked down at his adventure pouch, making sure his towel and everything were stuffed in good. "Oh, I too am going for a walk." He stared back at them with a smile, hoping they wouldn't ask anything else.

"Hmm, I see. I guess we'll be seeing you later then, Link!"

As Link wandered off, Pipit bugged his girlfriend about how she always gets so angry about other people taking baths when she wants to.

Karane was whining, "Pipit! Why did you have to do that?" She absolutely _hated _it when Pipit teased her all the time. But somehow, she would always end up forgiving him.

With a chuckle, he simply replied "Why did I have to do _what_?" He continued to tease her throughout the day.

He apologized at the end of the day, and of course, Karane didn't hesitate to accept his apology. She has liked him since her first day at the Knight Academy, and she nearly died of a heart attack when Pipit admitted he liked her as well. Although that was quite obvious, only Zelda and herself were aware of the details.

At last, Link had made it to his room. He put away his clothes from the previous day, his towel, and everything else. Still feeling a bit tired, he decided to sit down on his bed for a while. He stared at his clock, seeing "12:37". The young man took a big breath in and sighed before he said to himself, "I sure did sleep in a lot today.. Maybe it's because Zelda wasn't here to wake me up."

After a moment of thinking to himself in silence, he decided to head off to the bazaar to fill his bottles with some potions. He didn't think there was any reason to have the potions right now, since there is no more monsters up on Skyloft, but he thought that he should grab some in case of an emergency.

Just as Link was about to reach for the big academy door and go outside, he heard a screech from behind him. It startled him, so naturally his body jumped up and his head jerked to the right in search of what had made that awfully loud noise. It was...Groose?

"LINK! Come here, come here!"

Link just stood there, blown away at how incredibly deafening his voice was. He knew that the bigger man also had a bigger voice, but he never imagined that it could be _this_ strong. And before he even realized it, Groose was dragging him towards his room, rambling on about some emergency.

As they arrived in Grooses room, Link sat down on the others bed as he quickly closed and locked the door briefly before beginning to pace back and forth through the room.

... "Groose? Are you okay?" Link was confused, having had no proper explanation yet. But then he thought about it again... The red-head couldn't be talking about Ghirahim, like he did in Links daydream, could he be?

"I..uh..." He finally calmed down a bit, and decided to stand in front of Link. "I've got a situation, Link."

"A situation? .. What do you mean?"

"Just hear me out, okay?" He paused for a moment, hesitating as if someone might be listening in on their conversation. "Earlier this morning, I ran into Peatrice."

"...Okay."

"Just like I always do, I said 'Morning, Peatrice!' and she said the same. But then, as I tried to make conversation she started to look away, and then I noticed her eyes were a bit red. So I said, 'Are you ok?' then she kind of just shrugged the question off, and said she had to go somewhere! Can you believe it?!"

"Well, what happened next?" Link was getting tired of waiting for what Groose had actually wanted to tell him. Always just going on and on about Peatrice...

"What happened next?" Groose was..furious, almost. "What is that supposed to mean?! Did I not _just_ tell you everything?"

"..Huh?" Link thought in his head, "He just told me everything? ... He can't be serious; his 'serious situation' is this? Either I'm not understanding this properly, or Groose is going crazy, again."

While Link was busy going through his thoughts, Groose was still rambling on about it until he noticed Link staring off somewhere else. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Huh? Yea, I'm listening. So, basically you were trying to talk to Peatrice but she ignored you?"

"..Well yea, if you put it that way. But seriously! Did I do something wrong? How could she be so cold like that.."

Link couldn't help but notice the others eyes start to tear up. "She was probably just busy or something, Groose." Remembering how he got brought into this, he decided that he might as well talk to her about it once he got to the bazaar.

"You really think so?..."

Sighing once again, Link decided to just get this over with. "Yea Groose, don't worry about it. I'll go and talk to her about it later." He said his last words as he was opening the bedroom door, and he gave a little rushed smile as he then closed the door.

As the young blonde left with a smile, the boy with the flashy hair sat down in defeat. "Link can't be ignoring me too, can he? He kind of left in a rush.." He thought to himself and sat alone in his room for the rest of the day, trying to figure out what was wrong with everyone. "What did I do..? Did I forget someone's birthday?"

As Link stepped out of the academies warmth, he couldn't help but notice how cloudy the sky was. He stepped back in as he decided to just go another day, not being in such a mood for the dark weather, and possible rain.

After he entered his cozy little room, he changed into his pyjamas. It was only around one thirty and Link had only been awake for one to two hours or so, but despite that he was feeling rather tired. Having been locked up since the day before, his room was rather stuffy and hot so he decided to open up the small window to the right of his bed. It took him a few hours to fall asleep because of all talking he could hear through his door and window, but he fell into quite a deep slumber.

...

"Link! I'm so glad I finally found you!"

"Yes, I know.. It's been too long since we last saw each other." The young child found his eyes tearing up. "I was afraid you were ignoring me."

"Of course I wasn't ignoring you! You don't know this, but I've been with you this whole time. We've seen, talked to, and fought with each other many times Link." The older boy chuckled and brushed his hand over his head and his milky coloured hair. "You've just been too oblivious to notice who I truly am."

The cute blonde sniffed as he wiped his eyes, and smiled back at his friend. "I don't understand what you're saying...but I'm glad that you're here now."

"Link, it's not that simple.." The boy had a look on his face as if he were in pain, but a look of hope and firmness quickly replaced it. "Listen Link.. You have to come find me. And when you do, don't be alarmed. I'm not a bad person anymore." He still had that look of confidence in his eyes, but tears threatened to pour down on his face.

"You're not a bad person..anymore..? What do you mean?"

He didn't want to tell him the full meaning behind his last words, so instead he said only a small fraction of it. "When your dad died... I'm sorry for leaving you like that." He started to walk closer to the younger boy as he spoke these words. "I just got so depressed when it happened, and I forgot about you. He was your father, not mine, so I should have known that you'd be in more pain than I was. And you were only a little boy too.."

Noticing that his friend was becoming upset, he tried to comfort him and also walked closer to him. "It's okay..I'm not mad at you anymore. Just come back to Skyloft! I need you and I really miss you!" The two hugged as Link spoke those words.

The other boy smiled once again, absorbing the scent of the younger boys dirty blonde hair. "It's you that has to come and find _me_. I'll be waiting for you, Link."

"Wait!" The younger boy fell to his knees after trying to chase after his long lost childhood friend. "Wait!" He cried and cried, but the boy walked away, and..jumped off the island? Link ran to the edge and saw nothing but a vast land covered in trees, and it was reaaally far down.

"I love you, Link."

...

"Are you okay? Link?"

"Huh?" Link mumbled and yawned as he slowed opened his eyes and found himself in his room. "It was all a dream.." He quietly whispered under his breath.

"What?"

"Ah!" Link hadn't even realized Zelda was there. "Geez, you scared me.."

" o-o I came here to wake you up, and I found you mumbling and shouting in your sleep.. Did you have another nightmare?" His other childhood friend had a look of concern on her face. She was also worried about where was was the previous morning when she had come to wake him up, but he was nowhere to be found all day.

"No..it wasn't a nightmare.. It was more of a fantasy."

"A fantasy? Then why did it look like you were screaming in pain..?"

"What was I saying?"

"Well.. You were saying things like 'come back', 'I miss you', and 'don't leave me'. I thought you might be having a dream about your father.."

"... Yea, it had a bit of him in there. It was actually about our old friend, when he was still around.."

"Oh, Link.." Zelda wanted to go over there and hug him, but only her head was in the room, still sticking through Links window. "..Wait, our old friend? Who are you talking about?"

"You know, the older boy with the white-ish hair. My father introduced him to us, a year or two before we entered the academy."

"Oh, yea, I remember now." Zelda went into deep thought for a moment. "Where did he ever go, anyways? I don't recall meeting any of his family, or seeing him around Skyloft at all."

"Yea, you're right.. Maybe he fell off the island one day or something."

"Link! How could you just say that?

"Heheh.." Link sheepishly scratched the side of his head. "Go away! I'm awake now."

" -sigh- Okay, okay" ... "Hold on a sec, I forgot to ask you something.. Where were you yesterday?"

"Yesterday? ..Um.. It's a long story."

"A long story? .. Well, I'll see you in the eating area then! You better tell me everything!"

_Author's note!:_

_OH MY GOOSSHHHH! YES! I'M SORRY! CHAPTER TWO WAS JUST LINK DAYDREAMING! I ADMIT IT! ~ I know it wasn't the best idea, but something struck me and I wanted to totally delete/restart chapter two. Instead, I decided to keep it (obviously) _

_Please be patient with Ghirahim's real entrance! When he comes, I promise it will be fabulous! I swear it will! Also, sorry for making it so long, boring, and late. I wouldn't say sorry for it if there was lots of sexyness, but there wasn't any. __**BUT**__, like I said before, when it comes it will be absolutely fabulous! :D Okay? Okay!_

_(BTW, this chapter turned out waaaaaaay longer than I planned it out to be. Just saying.)_

_Please! Read the next CH. a.s.a.p. and let me know what you think! ^_^ Heheh._

_~valkyriea72_


	4. 4-Getting There

***All standard disclaimers apply***

* * *

White, _symbolizes an angel._

_Mwahahahahahahahahahaha_

Red, _symbolizes a devil._

* * *

_**Authors Note!:**_

_Long story short: I seriously almost died. If I knew this was going to happen I would definitely not have promised a specific date to update.. *sniffs* _

_Anyways, Thank you for your reviews! Let's get on with the story!_

* * *

**Chapter 4:**** Getting There**

It has been two weeks since Gaepora told Link and Beetle about their journeys to come. And Link still could not figure out why it had to be _Beedle_ coming along with him. Sure, Beedle had a strong loftwing, but so what? It's not like nobody else has one...

...

Link held onto the thick rope as it brought him up onto Beedle's flying shop. "Ohhh, welcome." The shopkeeper said, that is until he recognized the young hero.

"Uh, hi Beedle!" Link was surprised by the kind welcoming he was given.

"Oh. It's _you_." He gave an annoyed looking glare. "For a moment I thought I was actually getting a customer.." He said that last line so quietly, not wanting to be heard. But, thanks to being the Goddesses "Chosen Hero", the young adult was able to hear that and more.

Link was taken aback by Beedles words. But guessing that he wasn't meant to hear that last part, he only chuckled in his head. He felt kind of bad for the old guy though.

"I pedal this bike to generate just enough electricity to keep this place in the air, but with_ you_ on board, there's plenty of extra weight, so I have to pedal even harder..."

"Uh, yea, sorry. I just came he to discuss our trip..?"

"...Alright. Just go to bed and I'll wake you up once we get to my island." After Beedle said this, Link quickly hopped onto the hard and stone-like bed that was set aside. He began to wonder how Beedle could live with this...

* * *

As his eyes started to open up, Link could smell a fire brewing close by. He had fallen asleep on Beedle's shop many times before, so he knew where it was coming from. He stretched, feeling stiff from the cold hard bed, and made his way down to where Beedle usually was.

"Hey, Beedle."

"It's about time you awoke."

"Didn't you say you would wake me up once we got here?"

"Did I? ... Let's just get this business over with."

"Ok... Well, Gaepora originally gave us about a month to head down to The Surface, and we only have a week left. When do you think we should go?" Link knew that Beedle thought this was just a waste of time, but he hoped that he wouldn't make _too_ much of a fuss about it.

"How about tomorrow? At noon we will meet by the lighthouse, and pack the heavy duty onto my loftwing. Then, we'll leave whenever you're ready."

"...Sure. That sounds good to me." Link was surprised at how easy this was. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Alright kid, go to bed or something. I've got my own packing to do too you know."

Link nodded his head gently and slowly walked away as Beedle carelessly waved his hand behind his head, as if saying "Just go away already". As he made his way back to the bed, he turned his head around in search for some kind of luggage of some sort. He was wondering what Beedle had planned on bringing for the trip, but he had to wait for the next day to find out.

* * *

Link awoke the next day to the sound of panting.

"Finally, you're awake. Hurry up and get _off_! I can't handle your weight any longer."

"Sheesh.. What a rude awakening.." Link thought to himself in his head. He made his way to the exit, but before he knew it, Beedle gave him the honour of going through the secret door in the ground. He smashed his way onto the grass, and rubbed his head with a growl. "What is his _problem_?" Link wondered. "He could have woken me up in the morning if he didn't want to bother taking me all the way back to Skyloft.."

After a short while, he got up and made his way to the closest entrance of the bazaar. And on his way there, he couldn't help but notice the strange looks everyone was giving him as he walked by them. Whatever. Link decided to get some potions from "Luv and Bertie's Potion Shop" first, since it was the closest store to the door he entered from.

"Hey! You there! Yes, you! The adorable boy with the golden hair!" Luv went on and on about who knows what. Link had nearly dozed off for a minute.

"It seems like she_ really_ wants me to buy something.. Good thing that's what I came here for!" Link thought to himself in his head for a while until she was done her rambling. "Well, good morning to you too, Luv! Haha.."

"Sorry for going on like that for a while, Link! Which potions are you looking to purchase today?" Link thought it was funny how she always asked that, instead of something like "Are you going to buy anything today?".

"Well," Link said. "I'm looking to get two heart potions, one stamina potion, and one air potion. Is that alright with you?"

"Oh that's _great_ with me honey! That'll be 110 rupees, please." She smiled brightly as she held out her hands. Link couldn't tell if she was always in a good mood, or if she just really liked her job..

"Thank you." Link started to make his way through the bazaar, planning to go through a different door which was closer to the academy.

"You there! I see you, yes! Come, allow me to foresee your own fortune." Link turned his head to the side and found Sparrot, the owner of the fortune-teller stand. He made his way over to the stand to let him know that he was busy. To Link, it seemed like the guy was _always_ trying to get Links attention..

"Listen Sparrow, I don't really have time to-"

"Link, I can sense you are in danger." He cut Link off mid-sentence. "Your aura is strange today..."

"Hm?" Link had a quizzical look on his face as he listened to the wide-eyed man.

"You'll only have to pay one rupee. Only one." He looked at link with a somewhat worrisome face.

"So he's still going to make me pay.. -_-" Link thought in his head.

He continued talking as Link nodded and placed a green rupee on the table from his pocket with a sigh. He wasn't sure what Sparrot was going on about, but as he remembered what Fi had said about him, (the analysis part), he decided to give a listen.

"_This is Sparrot, a fortune-teller with unusually large and unsettling eyes. Analysis indicates his premonitions often appear to be correct." -Fi_

"Okay, first off I'd like to tell you about your aura."

"But you've told me about my aura before, how is it any different now?"

"That's just the reason why I'm so worried. Over the past few weeks it has been changing... It is like a mixture of many different colors and things._._ The yellow part symbolizes things like joy, freedom, or releasing of vital forces; people who glow yellow are full of inner joy. The orange represents a sign of power. It's uplifting and absorbing...inspiring. Like you have the ability and/or desire to control people. And brown.. Brown is unsettling and distracting... I'm also getting a hint of a sulfur-like color starting to surface, which resembles anger and pain or lack of ease."

Link just stood there, not understanding a word he had just heard. "So... What exactly does that mean?" He curiously asked the man, forgetting about how he needed to go talk to Gaepora.

"Well Link... Honestly, I don't really know. I'm not too good with sensing different aura's and stuff like that."

... "-.-"

"Anyways, let me read into your future now!" He put his tiny hands up in front of his crystal ball.. "Yesssss... Your fortune...it's all coming into focus now..." He closed his big eyes and started moving his hands around crazily as the ball started to glow. "Ahaaaaaaaaaa. I see many things... All is revealed... Link, would you be heading back into that densely wooded area again? The one I saw the last time I read into your fortune. Somewhere blanketed in green, yes?"

Assuming he was talking about Faron Woods, he replied "Yes, I am. What else do you see?"

"I see Beedle, uh, sleeping? ...He's wearing red pyjamas by the way... Another figure is coming closer, and it looks like he's dressed all in white, except for some small blots of red material.. And now it seems like you are making your way away from Beedle, going towards the other man. I don't know who he is but he has a..unique sense of style if I may say so."

"...Okay. Now, didn't you mention that you sensed danger?" Link was becoming frustrated. He couldn't figure out what Sparrot was saying. "Wait a minute.. Is the person wearing all white a demon?" But, he suddenly remembered the day-dream he had weeks ago.

"The thing is.. They're both emitting equal amounts of both good and bad.. I'm not sure if I'm sensing more danger from the strange man, or Beedle." There was a short pause in his words. "And why do you think you would be leaving Beedle for a Demon?"

"Hm... He's not a demon?" Link pondered on all that Sparrot had just told him. "Well, thank you for your help! But I gotta get going now."

"Come see me again if you should lose your way!"

* * *

It was now noon. Link had finally finished talking to Gaepora, getting food supplies from Henya, and grabbing his tools from the academy. Ever since he came back to live in Skyloft after his quest, he had kept all his weapons and stuff hidden in the back of his closet and under his bed, so he had to wipe them off as they were a bit dusty.

As he made his way down from the academy to the plaza, he couldn't help but notice a few posters stuck to each tree he passed by. Knowing that people very rarely stuck up posters here, his curiosity got to him, and he walked up to the third tree to get a closer look.

"What in the world..." He quietly thought aloud to himself while looking at and reading the contents of the poster. "But I'm his only customer..." Link squinted his eyes at it, as if trying to make sure he wasn't seeing things.. "How would anyone else even reach the bell..?"

Not purposely, but without Link noticing her, Zelda walked up beside him to see what he was staring at with such intensity. After reading the title she let out a small chuckle at the picture, not caring what the rest of the words said. Link turned his head to the side to see his friend, and he gave her a questioning look, wondering why she thought it was funny and when she had arrived. They both stood there without a word, and seeing that his friend had nothing to say about it, he calmly peeled it off of the trees bark. He then separated it into several pieces before placing it into an empty slot of his adventure pouch. "Let's go to the plaza, you're father should be waiting for us there."

Link silently strolled off, leaving his friend behind. She couldn't help but chuckle again, and grab the remaining two posters before following after him.

* * *

Zelda made her way to the plaza, wondering why Link thought her father would be waiting for them there. After she made her way, she walked up to Beedle, seeing that Link was preoccupied with her dad.

"Hey.. Beedle?"

"Ohh, hello dear Hyl-" *cough* *cough* "Hello my dear Zelda!" The older man turned around and put an awkward smile on his face.

"I like your shirt, the red and white patterns are very cool." She smiled honestly.

"Why, thank you Zelda."

"Why aren't you at your shop? Oh-" She opened up the crumpled posters she had picked up earlier and handed them to him. "And you made these, right?"

After a short moment, he nodded his head and responded. "Did Link see them? I made three, and put them along the path I assumed he would take to get here." Beedle gave her another smile. "Brilliant, isn't it?"

"Yes, he saw them.." She quickly glanced over at Link, checking to see if he could hear them. "Did you draw this?" She asked with curiosity overflowing her small head. "I didn't know you had such a talent!" Beedle just stood there, taking in her compliments. "It's also very humoring." The thrilled and youthful girl paused before a small frown shone upon her face. "But.. it seemed like Link didn't appreciate it very much." She spoke with a slightly concerned tone now.

"Why, thank you" He ignored her last note.

"I never actually got to read the whole thing.." She spoke slowly now as she gazed at the posters before turning her stare towards Beedle. "Can I, um, read it?"

"You should have read it earlier~"

Why wouldn't he let her read it?

...

To Link, it seemed like little effort or thought was put into making the poster look pleasant. He was a true artist, and he knew he could do better. At the top of the paper, there was big letters spelling out "Beedle's Air Shop!". The right half contained a drawing of Link. It looked like a mixture of himself, a lizalfo, and a green bokoblin at the same time. (And an ugly one at that.) To the left of the picture, it said something like:

"_Hello! It's Beedle here! I am sorry that I have to inform you of this, but the shop is sadly coming to a close. This is all thanks to our _hero_ Link! One of the many_ kind_, and _thoughtful_ students at the academy."_

When Link read this, he could just hear the sarcastic and rude tone Beedle would have used to say this to him in person. He found it upsetting that he was most likely the only other person that knew the true meanings behind those words.

"_If you have any problems, go ahead and ask Link. Have a nice day! -From, Beedle."_

…

"Come on, Beedle. Why won't you let me read it!" Zelda whined for a while before she heard someone calling out to her.

"Zelda." Her father and Link were now walking towards Beedle and herself. "When did you arrive?"

"Oh, hello father!" She walked up to Gaepora and gave him a big hug. "Why are you all here?"

He raised an eyebrow as his response, and turned over to Link. "Why.. You haven't told her?"

"...You haven't told me what exactly?" She joined her father and raised one of her own eyebrows suspiciously.

Gaepora chuckled as he patted his daughters left shoulder. "Oh, it's nothing to be worried about now."

Link decided to take his turn and speak up. "You're father is sending Beedle and I down to The Surface to do some research."

"To The Surface?" Zelda looked at her father for confirmation.

"Yup." Beedle spoke as he began to stuff his bags on his loftwing.

"Don't worry Zelda, I'll tell you all about it once we send them off." He looked at her with reassuring eyes.

Her eyes began to tear up as she turned back to Link and said "Listen to me.. You better be careful, and not get into any trouble. I will send a message to each of the three provinces dragons to make sure you're extra safe. Okay?"

Link was surprised at how fast her mood changed, and Gaepora just stood there wondering what dragon nonsense she was going on about, while Beedle continued to whistle and pack his things.

* * *

Link finally finished packing his things onto Beedles loftwing saddle, and he was ready to leave. He said his goodbyes to Zelda & Gaepora and afterwards told Beetle he forgot something at the academy and rushed off. He actually just went to go see Groose.

"Hello?" Link knocked on Groose's door, and was surprised to see him answer right away, unlike his actions in his day-dream.

"Oh, it's you.."

"..."

"Oh, sorry Link, I didn't mean it that way." He clumsily waved his hands back a forth.

"Don't worry about it.. Are you okay?"

"Yea, why?" Groose thought that he should be the one asking that question. "Oh, by the way, you talked to Peatrice right? Thanks, she started talking to me again."

So it's not like the day-dream he had then... Maybe Link was just going crazy?

"Anyways," Link hadn't realized Groose was still talking. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, uh.. Just saying goodbye." Link thought it'd be weird if he told him his real reason for coming to his room. "I'm going down to The Surface with Beedle."

Groose made a weird face. "With _Beedle?_"

"Yea.. Don't ask."

"Alright, well, maybe I'll come down there and visit you sometime."

"Oh, don't worry about that we won't be down there fo-"

"Bye Link!" Groose cut Link off mid-sentence and pushed him out of his room.

"-or long." ... Okaaay. That was weird. Maybe he _does_ know something about Ghirahim.

...

Little did Link know, Peatrice was hiding in Groose's room.

"I can't believe we almost got caught!" Peatrice exclaimed with a whisper, not sure if Link was still near the door to Groose's room. (People that weren't apart of the academy were not allowed to enter.)

"I know.. Me too.."

"But Groose, what was he talking about? What's The Surface?"

"Uh..."

...

* * *

Beetle was beginning to lose his patience. He had no idea what Link was thinking, forgetting something last minute. He wondered how long he would have to keep waiting, until he saw Link running in the distance.

He was about fifteen meters away from him when he shouted at the boy. "What did you even forget?" He couldn't find anything in his hands.

"It's, uh." Link had used up all of his energy running and struggled to catch back his breath. "It's in my pouch." He lied, 'because he didn't actually go to grab something in the first place.

"Hm.. Okay then. Let's get going to this place you call 'The Surface.' We have to go through the cloud barrier, right?"

"Yup. Let's go."

As Link dove off of the jumping platform and led the way to the green pillar of light, an unknown thought stirred in his mind. How the heck did no one else on Skyloft notice the three pillars? They are huge.. Would nobody get curious about them? .. At all?

Beedle coughed, catching a fly in his mouth. "Alright Link...where exactly are we going?"

"Well," Link had to think about it for a minute, because he never actually went down to the surface with his loftwing before. "We're basically just going to dive down with our birds through The Cloud Barrier."

Beedle had a confused look on his face. "We just dive? Through any random spot in the barrier?"

Link started flying upwards, so they could make a nice and steep dive. "Nope. We go through where that green pillar of light is. It takes us to this place called 'Faron Woods.'" Nearing the pillar, he began to dive with his bird. "Follow me," he shouted.

He quickly mimicked the others actions and shouted back as they dove. "What green pillar?"

They reached The Cloud Barrier and both closed their eyes as they passed through. Link had never realized how tall it was until now. But finally, they passed through and continued to dive down to Faron Woods. Link discovered that going down to The Surface was much faster on a loftwing.

After slowing down his speed, Link looked back at Beedle to see his reaction to all of this action for the first time, and he was still closing his eyes. "Beedle!" He chuckled, "You can open your eyes now!" Beedle hadn't realized the other had slowed down until he opened his eyes and Link was far above him.

"Ack!"

Link made his way down to Beedle, and eventually led them both to The Sealed Grounds.

* * *

"Well _that_ certainly was a rough flight." Beedle shook himself off as Link took their things from Beedles loftwing to let it roam around.

"Yea, it sure was." Link took his pouch off and laid himself on the grass.

"Why is the Goddess Statue here?" Link was about to reply before Beedle quickly discarded the question. "But anyways, Link," Beedle sat down on the grass against a tree. "What were you talking about when you said we had to go through some green pillar of light?" Once again, he discarded the question before Link could reply. "Ohh, it must have been one of those things I read about in a book Gaepora gave me. It said that only the 'chosen ones' could see them or whatever."

"Ohhh, that makes sense now." Link sat up and faced his company. "I was wondering why no one else had discovered The Surface yet."

_AN:_

_Yup, I'm ending it here. I thought I'd better give you this chapter before I make you wait any longer. And yes, I know. "Where's Ghirahim?" Well, guess what, he's right there. O-O Yup._

_~Valkyriea_


End file.
